


You, Me, Us

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Half-Blood Prince - Nickname or Idol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, Us

To Severus the Half-Blood Prince was more than just a nickname he gave himself. The Half-Blood Prince was his idol. The kind of person he wanted to be when he was grown up. A powerful wizard, a wizard who wasn't afraid to actually use the dangerous spells that found their way into the pages of that book. A Wizard who would roam the streets in wide strides while his robes swished and swirled around him.

"I promise, you will become what you made me be!" his idol promised night after night when Severus fell asleep in imaginary arms.


End file.
